


Free To Be You And Me

by Inrainbowz



Series: 2 Sons 2 Dads [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec never does things by half, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Single Parents, going public, really that's pure fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz
Summary: Alec and his courage never fail to surprise Magnus, in the best way.





	Free To Be You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a reason why this serie's fic are titled after Supernatural's episodes? No, no there isn't.
> 
> Some short sweet non sense I wrote some time ago that I just dug up from my computer. I recall I planned to turn it more angsty, but I can't for the life of me remember how or why x) Fluffy fluff it is! This is part of a serie where Alec and Magnus met as single dad of Rafael and Max respectively. You don't have to read the other fics to get it, but feel free :p
> 
> Also this is not beta'd! Taking a leap here, let me know if it was a horrible mistake. Enjoy.

"There's something I would like to ask you," Alec blurted out by way of a greeting as soon as Magnus opened the door of his loft to him.

"Well hello you,” Magnus teased. Alec flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I... I was lost in thought. I've been thinking about it over and over and... yeah."

"Start by coming inside and make yourself comfortable alright? We have time."

They did, which was rare enough to be mentioned. Between their hectic and widely incompatible schedules of Head of the New York Institute and High Warlock of Brooklyn, not to mention single dads to young children, every moments they could get together alone and uninterrupted was a small miracle. Alec entered the loft and promptly got rid of his weapons and gears. A lifetime of training had left him with the habit of always going out some way armed and protected, no matter how few the threats were these days, and even when he was just visiting his boyfriend. He toed off his shoes too – a pleasure he had confessed not being able to indulge in as much as he wanted to at the Institute – and stepped into Magnus’s space to kiss him hello.

"That’s better," Magnus said, pleased. Alec returned his smile, but it disappeared as soon as Magnus enquired about what it was that he wanted to ask.

It had been a long time since he had seen his Shadowhunter so nervous – Alec was easily flustered, but rarely hesitant. It had to be important.

"Nothing bad I hope?" he asked carefully. He was getting a little anxious himself, seeing the state Alec was in. Maybe he was going to suggest they take a break? Things had been good lately he thought, but what did he know? What could Alec have to reproach him? Maybe he was to stop visiting the Institute unannounced, or to flirt with Alec at the school. It embarrassed Alec to no end, it was so much fun, but maybe he had taken it too far?

"No, nothing bad," Alec answered with a nervous laugh, cutting the thread of his worries. "Okay so, you know that Maia Roberts is getting married in two weeks, to a Shadowhunter."

"How could I not know? It's the gossip of the century. I can't count the number of people who have called me to explain to me how it was the best or the worst thing to ever happen."

"Yeah, I know, it's pretty crazy. So we're hosting the wedding. At the Institute. I wanted it to be clear that I approve of it, I'm in charge of the more... diplomatic side of the event."

"A great chance to reinforce some bonds, I imagine."

"Yeah. It's a pretty big deal. A lot of people will be here. It's... kind of a statement."

Maybe he didn't want Magnus to come? He hadn't decided if he was going yet, he liked wedding for the party but the whole thing left him a little too bitter for his taste. He almost asked, if he was not to come for Alec's peace of mind, but refrained. Alec was very sensitive about people assuming the worst of him, and Magnus had been trying to get better at that.

"That's why I wanted to... ehm... To invite you."

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s hesitation.

"It's nice of you, but I already got an invitation you know. As you said, it's a big deal."

"No I don't... I know you already got an invitation, I meant..."

Alec was so red Magnus was getting concerned about his health, and his fists were squeezed tightly at his side. Magnus took hold of his hands to pry them open gently, trying to have him relax.

"I meant, I want to invite you to go with me. You know, as my... together, with me. In like a... an official way."

Alec stopped talking, most likely because he didn’t know how to go on and was waiting for an answer, but he was out of luck, because Magnus was completely speechless and he didn't see that changing anytime soon. Which was a problem because Alec was getting more and more panicked by the second, probably convinced his proposition was outrageous or something. He was going to start apologizing and that wouldn’t do. Magnus couldn't let him think he was nothing but overwhelmed right now.

"I... you... are you sure? I mean..."

Now he knew what if felt like to be in Alec's shoes. It was dreadful really. His word had never failed him like that.

"I don't... you can say no of course, I'm sorry it's..."

"No! No, no, but..."

A fine pair they made right now. They needed to get a grip. Magnus led them to his couch and conjured some hot tea - Alec didn't like when he did that, it was telling a lot about his state of mind that he didn't seem to notice, holding his cup like it was his own heart.

"Okay. Are you sure about this? It’s a very big deal."

"I understand if you don't want to. I don’t want to put you in a situation you're not comfortable with."

"Alec, are you really saying that to me? Out of the two of us I think you're the one who's going to be the most uncomfortable."

"Well I ask you didn't I? It’s not a contest. Just say no," Alec answered gruffly, annoyed. Magnus put a hand on his, trying to appease him.

"That's not what I meant, Alec, I'm surprised, that’s all. Why do you want to do that?"

Alec sighed, relaxing a little. He squeezed his hand back.

"I just... I'd rather have someone by my side and I usually ask Izzy, or Lydia but... I was thinking about it and I realized I couldn’t. I don't want to bring anyone but you, I don’t want to lie. And if this is about making a statement, being bold... I don't want it to ever be told that I could be ashamed of you. I'm not. Not by the fact that you’re a man and not by the fact that you're a warlock, it doesn’t matter to me. I don’t care what they think. Fuck them.”

Alec rarely swore and he hesitated just enough on the curse to show how unused to it he was. It didn't make him look any less determined, or his words any less true. He looked fierce just that moment, strong and confident, ready to face the world. It lasted a second, before he became shy again.

“But I don't want to force you..."

Magnus shushed him with a finger above his lips, almost touching.

"I would love to, Alexander. To make a statement, to be by your side, and to annoy them all. Whatever the reason, it would be an honor."

"How about because I love you?" Alec asked gently.

"How about because _I_ love _you_?" Magnus echoed with a smile. Alec looked at him with something akin to wonder in his eyes, and really, had he doubted Magnus would agree? That Magnus was so in love with him he had a hard time believing it sometimes? Could he get any more ridiculous?

"I guess that lead to the second thing I wanted to ask you then." 

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Please would you come suit shopping with me? If I say I’m going with you then maybe Izzy will leave me be."

"You really think she'd let you off the hook like that?"

"She'd trust you. She likes that I go shopping with her, Angels know why. I promised I'll accompany her to shop for her own dress but for me... It will be complicated enough with Max and Rafael in toe. And it's a good excuse that we go together since we have to match and all."

Alec would be the death of him for sure. He was beginning to think he did it on purpose.

"You want us to match. The four of us."

Alec deflated.

"Is that too much? It's kinda traditional for people of the same family to..."

Alec shut his mouth abruptly and his face reddened like he was on fire. He stammered over an attempt at a justification until Magnus took pity on him.

"Let's go on Saturday. No class, no business. Surely they can manage for one afternoon without you. We'll take the kids to eat some pastries afterward. What do you say?"

Alec smiled gratefully, relieved to finally have reached the end of this conversation.

"As if you weren't the sweetest tooth out of the four of us," he teased with a smug grin. Magnus kissed it, twice.

"Yeah. As if."

They kissed again, although their smile made it quite unpractical. Not that they cared.

**Author's Note:**

> This serie isn't going anywhere but I like the dynamic. Although maybe I'll write that wedding? Could be nice. Thank your for reading, don't forget to give some feedback, I'm Inrainbowz on tumblr, love you!


End file.
